walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby Marsh (Novel Series)
Bobby Marsh is a main character and one of Philip Blake's old time friends in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. He is described as being somewhat overweight but not obese, having a nervous habit of laughing, and having a habit of using profanity. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Very little is known about Bobby's life before or as the outbreak began. As a teenager Bobby went to high school at Burke County, Georgia with his two friends Philip Blake and Nick Parsons. Post-Apocalypse Rise of the Governor Once the dead started rising, Philip Blake picked his two old friends up along with his daughter and brother, and they all started to make their way towards Atlanta for a safe zone. Along the way they stop at the Wiltshire Estates. While at Wiltshire it starts becoming clear that their current base will not suffice long term due to the high amount of zombies, only a few blocks away in the golf course. While outside taking care of the ever increasing hoard, Bobby is bitten by a twelve-year-old child, a former resident of the home they were staying at, who reanimated after hiding in a dog house. Philip panics and orders Nick to help him with Bobby and Brian to go and get bandages. Nick tells Philip that there's no use in trying to save him as he is in agony and a large chunk of his leg is missing. Bobby pleads to be killed and starts reaching for the group's nail gun. While Philip and Nick are arguing, Brian notices that Bobby has died. Philip shoots Bobby in the head seconds after reanimation. The group tells Penny that Bobby had to leave to go and find his family, and didn't have time to say goodbye. The next day Philip and Nick have a small funeral for Bobby while zombies make noise all around the house, causing Philip to go into a short rage. The group then decides to move on towards the rumoured Atlanta safe zone. Death ;Killed By *Zombie (Alive) While sticking the barricade around the Wiltshire Estates house, Bobby got out of breath and sat down next to a dog house. While sitting down a small zombie hiding inside bit Bobby. *Philip Blake (Zombified) Just as Bobby began to reanimate, Philip shot him with a nail gun. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bobby has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Philip Blake Bobby and Philip were good friends, even though Philip often got irritated by Bobby's actions. Philip states that some of his best moments was shared with Bobby. His affection for him is further noticed when he tries to reassure Bobby in his final moments. Nick Parsons Nick was friends with both Bobby and Philip in high school. When the outbreak began, Philip got his family and friends including Bobby in an effort to get to a safe zone. When the group arrives at the Wiltshire Estates, Bobby is bitten by a hidden former resident of the home they were staying at, who reanimated in a dog house. Bobby Marsh then dies and has his brain destroyed by Philip after reanimation. The group, including Nick, decides to move on towards the rumoured Atlanta safe zone after a burial for Bobby. Appearances Novel Series *"Rise of the Governor" Marsh, Bobby Marsh, Bobby Marsh, Bobby Marsh, Bobby Category:Undeads Category:Addicts Category:Novel Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Novels Category:Main Characters